Sleep
by Sheamaru
Summary: With the Annual Treasury Report due soon, Kaoru's finding himself tired at all the inappropriate times. But Omi is ready with a solution. Omi x Kaoru


**Series/Disclaimer:** Gakuen Heaven which I do not own. o:  
**Pairing(s):** Omi Shichijo / Kaoru Saionji  
**Warning(s):** None.

**Author's Note:** Not much to say on this one. I wrote it a while back when I was way into Gakuen Heaven and felt like uploading it because tis cute. 3 This is my baby of a pairing for the series. I must've watched Omi yell at Kaoru in English like 100+ times. XD Enjoy!

--

It was a rather dreary day outside and not much was happening around the prestigious Bell Liberty campus because of it. Kaoru sat at his desk, temple titled softly against his hand with his eyes resting - rainy days had a rather lethargic affect on him and the fact he hadn't been sleeping well didn't help either. He wasn't sure what was keeping him awake now as his mind wasn't focusing on anything in particular and nothing in the room was loud enough to keep him conscious. The rain drummed softly against the glass behind him, creating a rhythm that only further pulled at his ability to remain awake and tugged him closer towards a dream world.

A soft knock at the door made his brow furrow but he didn't respond or open his eyes and he listened for the soft click of the handle.

"Tea, Kaoru?" Omi's voice was soft, testing yet at the same time sure that his friend hadn't fallen asleep. Eyes fluttered open and when he realized a thin haze of sleep had settled onto his vision he sat up, running a hand across his eyes in a discrete attempt to clear it away.

"Isn't the time a bit strange for tea, Omi?" he asked, eyes settling on the small clock at the corner of his desk. Fogged emeralds blinked twice in surprise as he took note of the time, eyes flicking back to Omi who wore his usual knowing smile as he placed the cups out in a familiar manner.

"It seems you dozed a bit longer than you thought, my Queen," he replied. The leader of the Treasury walked over, accepting the delicate, white cup from the hacker's hands as he took a seat beside him.

"Yes, I guess the whether is just getting to me," he explained but was nearly cut off by a yawn that he soon brought his hand up to stifle. Despite his attempt to hide it, a look of concern still crossed over Omi's face and he paused in the middle of adding sugar to his own cup.

"Kaoru?"

He shook his head, waves of hair being over his shoulders with the gentle motion, "It's nothing. Don't worry."

Omi took the response in silence, turning his eyes back to his own cup in an attempt to detour the look of worry away from Kaoru. He carefully stirred the cubes until they dissolved into the liquid and brought it up to his lips just as his friend set his own down against a hand resting in his lap. His eyes stared blankly across the room, seeming transfixed on nothing important and it seemed like the act of staring was the only thing keeping him remotely upright.

The hacker need only tolerate this for a few minutes before he decided that the simple order was not nearly enough to quell his strong consideration for Saionji's well being, "Kaoru?" He paused, "Kaoru?" His hand reached out, fingers brushing the other's wrist and pulling him back from the world he had slipped into with a little jolt. It was only Omi's steady hand that kept the tea from staining his white uniform and the cup from meeting an untimely end on the floor of the Treasury room.

"I'm sorry, Omi. My mind doesn't…seem to be on task today," Kaoru's hand went up to press against his own forehead as though checking for a fever but Omi's own cool hands soon followed. He sighed softly as the other held his face which always felt warm in comparison, "I'm not sick."

"Are you sleeping at night?" Omi's voice was so soothing that it easily managed to cushion what would have been an otherwise abrupt question.

"I…" he trailed off, lifting his eyes up to the look imprinted in his friend's face. It was difficult to tell Omi a direct lie when he stared point blank into the face of deepest worry; it always had been. "No, not as well as usual at least."

"The annual Treasury report?" The words themselves almost made Kaoru flinch but instead he sighed, moving his hands up to lower Omi's away from his face. His chilled fingers were alerting to his senses and he closed his hands around them as they rested in his lap and looked off to the tea-cup sitting on the table beside them. Without a word Omi found his response in his reaction and returned the gesture, lifting the delicate flowers up so their fingers could entwine and his brushed along soft cheeks.

"I promised myself this wouldn't happen again this year," he said, his voice implying a shout that was not there, "Every year I get no rest and too much of the work befalls you." Though what usually happened needed no explanation, Kaoru vocalized it for the simple hope that it would inflict enough guilt onto himself that he should be allowed some rest tonight. There was no doubt that while he sat at his desk, uselessly dozing, Omi had been gathering ledgers and reports from the various club leaders about their expenses throughout the year. He had only brief knowledge of the computer programs used to do all the math but collecting what they needed was easy enough and therefore he accepted it as his part of the work.

He gathered, Omi calculated. It was because of this system that the Treasury needed only the two of them to do it's job correctly. The rest of the year was no where near as divided; when it came to doing straight book works and organizing budgets Kaoru was just as efficient as his friend. But because of the workload and Omi's knowledge of computers, dividing the annual report worked out much easier and allowed them to complete the task sooner. There were rarely any miscalculations as they worked together, Kaoru sitting beside him to read over his work. He could point out any incorrect math by the organizations in an instant - it all lined up.

Or rather, it was supposed to; but thus far there had only been one successful execution of this plan. After that, the Saionji's sleeping schedule started to become compromised as he was plagued with pointless but startling nightmares and chose to stay awake. During this time, it seemed like the only place he could find satisfactory rest was in the Treasury room itself though the reason for that eluded him completely. While he could always try to stay after and simply sleep on the couch, the idea not only didn't feel appealing but it didn't seem like it would work either. Not to mention it would only increase Omi's already considerable worry.

"It isn't a problem, Kaoru. As long as the report is completed and handed to the Chairman on schedule-"

"No, Omi. It isn't just a matter of getting it done correctly and handing it in on time." His head tilted back, a sigh escaping his lips as a hand shielded his eyes from nothing in particular except perhaps his own shame, "You aren't the only one that works in the Treasury so you shouldn't have to do all of the work on your own. This report reflects both you and I…at least it's supposed to."

Although he was usually calm and cool, Kaoru had his moments and Omi had been around often enough to witness his fair share. Where most people would sigh and tell him not to worry so much, he knew that such a response would seem both uncaring and conceited - neither of which he had ever been. He had no interest in taking the grander amount of credit and the idea of seeing a sort of ashamed dullness in the Queen's eyes when they handed in the report was more than a little painful. Omi wouldn't have even been at Bell Liberty if it weren't for him in the first place; he deserved repayment - not retribution.

Rather than opening his mouth and trying to say some foolish drabble that Kaoru would see through in an instant, Omi instead opted to stay quiet and take into deep consideration their options. Without a doubt or chance of delaying the deadline, the budget was due in the Chairman's hands tomorrow. Normally they tried to do it the day before, spending most of the their time in the office of the Treasury anyway it worked out rather well. Tomorrow was Sunday, aside from that they had very little they had to do and thus far had no plans.

Within minutes the answer was in plain sight and Omi moved closer to Kaoru, an arm moving out with utmost care yet an incredible swiftness. Kaoru's hand fell to his lap with the sudden shift of his body, finding it suddenly leaning into the larger frame of the Treasury Knight with his head resting almost like a rag doll on his shoulder. When he recovered mere seconds later, his hand moved up to Omi's chest to push himself up a bit and his narrowed eyes looked up at the other's routinely closed ones.

"What do you think you're doing? We don't have time to-"

"Bear with me, Kaoru," he said, turning a small and somewhat satisfied smile to a surprised expression, "Rather than compromise your health I have a proposition."

"If it involves me sleeping right here, at this moment, I decline." Omi's face shifted to something firm; not so much an expression of scolding as one becoming prepared to defend themselves.

"Tomorrow is Sunday and aside from delivering our report to the Chariman, we have little to do," he explained even as that annoyed face turned away and slipped from under his arm though not completely out of his reach, "Why do you not simply sleep now? We can work on the report tonight rather than today."

The clear potential to dispute his friend was evident in Kaoru's expression but he didn't respond right away. His gaze fell down to his own lap, brows furrowed in consideration of the suggestion; it made sense outwardly but in the long run it might ruin his entire sleeping schedule. But then again maybe his mind was just focused on the negative - the real reason was that he didn't want Omi running around doing work while he slept valuable time away here.

"All the expense tallies have been collected; I just got the tennis and archery reports from Naruse and Shinomiya," he continued, "So I can stay here while you rest, Kaoru."

Nothing was displayed on his face that displayed what he had been thinking yet Omi was able to read his thoughts so clearly. All the years they had between them were more than enough for his thoughts to be as obvious as words written over his head. In mocking gesture, Kaoru had even pretended to look up once as though attempting to see them once, an act that earned him a chuckle from the other.

"Kaoru?"

"Fine," he decided, sighing once again and pulling further away from Omi, "But I'll strain my neck if I sleep sitting up."

Accepting the silent command, Omi stood up and pulled the uniform jacket off of his back before sitting back down. With a practiced grace he folded it and rested it against his own leg just seconds before Kaoru's head used it to pillow the feel of the coarse pants. A smile crept to his normally formal face, "Get some rest."

There was no response to his gentle coaxing but once again the simple action of closing his eyes was enough of an answer.


End file.
